


Sorcerers and their destinies

by Revere



Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [4]
Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Macbeth - Shakespeare, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 霹靂布袋戲 | Pili Glove Puppetry (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: The story was based on a challenge which wizards or witches found kids/cubs and raised them up but as times went by cubs became beasts and eager to show their love toward their sorcerers.
Relationships: Leto II Atreides/Macbeth, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Tunfo/Naraku Hsiao (Pili)
Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sorcerers and their destinies

**Author's Note:**

> The story was based on a challenge which wizards or witches found kids/cubs and raised them up but as times went by cubs became beasts and eager to show their love toward their sorcerers.

Under the endless night sky, swarms of sandworms migrated to their new habitat. Sandworm's huge body advanced through the layers of the desert, and the dust flew away behind them. If you look close enough, you would find two people standing on the head sandworm. The taller person made a gesture, then the sandworm under their feet moved away to the nearby water source.

The two passengers descended from the top of the sandworm, the taller one offered one hand to provide support for the other but was pushed away. The shorter one jumped down directly from the sandworm's head, and the cloak winding behind it.

"You are energetic as usual, Rey."

"Thank you for hitch me a ride, Leto, but you should return, "a mild but deepen voice reminded Leto softly.

"Or your child would be worried again. I will handle the rest on my own. "  
  


"Don't worry about them, the sandworms adapt well in this desert, there is no danger-"

"I mean your kid, the one crowning with thorns and holding the iron sword with blood, the destiny king you meant to meet.

Leto stood silent for a while, then pulled off his hood, a young man who seemed at most on his adulthood looked into Rey's eyes, they knew well that years could not leave a scratch on their faces, only time and experiences could prove everything.

"If you call him a child in front of him, he will be furious..." Leto laughed and waved his hand.

“After all, he is only 40 years old, still a new born, don’t you think so, Rey?”

Leto's beautiful blue eyes reflect with Rey's incomprehensible emotion, which made him look like a 20-year-old, not a wizard in his 200s.

"I wouldn’t say that, I’m merely passed my 50th year.” Rey also pulled off her goggles and scarf, and she looked like a 18-year-old girl.

"Yeah, you have to face these as a child.” Leto’s blue eyes dimmed for a while, then bent down slightly so that she could look directly at the girl.

『Rey of light.』

If the blue eyes of the young man could describe as beautiful and sad as the sea, then the black eyes of the young girl would be darken and frightening as black holes.  
  


"You are about to leave on your own, but don't be afraid, beware the lost. "

  
He left a kiss on her forehead and went on.

"We will all go on a difficult road, yet we will cross it and leave from the other side.  
Remember this, Rey. We can always be born again from the embers, and everything in the world will return ... with their new form. "  
  
Leto held Rey's hands, kiss the hands of India in the next post open palm. "May the desert be with you. 

Before he could step back he was hugged by Rey first. The young man patted her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

The girl then jumped away like she just got an electric shock, and her ears were reddened as they were burning.

  
In order to hide her shyness and dissatisfaction, Rey put on her goggle and scarf, waved her hand to Leto, and leaped off from the sandworm's head.

Although the desert itself has a certain cushioning effect, the sandworm is almost five miles long and stands tall and scary, normally an ordinary person couldn’t jump from this height.

However, Rey is no ordinary person, she was a witch.  
Rey walked the dim sky like a stair, heading the direction down to the rising sun, and the wind cloaking behind her.

Leto watched the girl leave until she crossed the dune reflecting the sun and headed towards the oasis until he could no longer see her.

The sunlight in the desert is getting more and more dazzling, yet he did not notice the shadow under his feet formed itself and suddenly wrapped him.

“How was your sleep?” Leto seemed used to the occasion and tilted his head.

The shadow gradually revealed the entity, a man in black cloth buried his face between Leto's neck and clavicle. His horny crown hung across his left eye, as if it’s about to fall down.

He bowed his head and tightened his hug to Leto and scrabbled the young man with fresh scum on his chin.

"The girl left?” A deep voice that clearly awake.

"She is much older than you ... hey! stop it, it's itchy." Leto giggled.

  
"She's a star, and as a star she's still a baby.” The man murmured.

  
"How about the shadow? Is shadow in your age consider a man now?” Leto glanced at the man with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, the bright sky faded. No, it was the shadow of the young man's feet that suddenly rose a few feet and leaped over Leto.

  
The last thing Leto saw was the man lying on top of him, those charming green eyes and bright white teeth.

"You should tell me in person, whether I’m adult enough?”

Before the words were finished, they disappeared into the shadows, remaining sandworms kept on their journey in the sparkling desert with the blazing sun.


End file.
